


Tell Me Later There Is No Chance

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: The ROOT of Orochimaru's Hurt AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jun is Naruto, Sickness, Untrained Medical Ninjutsu Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: When Orochimaru brought in the 6 new kids, Jun was unsure.  Getting to know one of them changes that.  Because that one was in trouble, he did something he hoped would help.





	Tell Me Later There Is No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I am of the strong opinion that Kimimaro had TB (that led to other infections later). I may be wrong, but still you will have to fight me and pry the idea away from my unconscious form before I relent.

When his Jii-Sama brings in the six new faces, Jun feels a little out of place.  These kids are scary to him, unknowns in a world where he was sure he knew all he needed to.  There was a boy, a little bigger than him that used earth-based jutsu, a boy who looked like a spider, a girl with a scary attitude, two boys (twins) sharing one body but could be two seperate people, and then there was Kimimaro.  Out of all of them, Kimimaro was the one with the memorable name, and a calm personality that seemed to just draw him in. Kimi-Nii, as he had started calling him, was a stable pillar to him, allowing him to follow him around and watch in awe as he trained with his Kekkei Genki.  The boy was fun in that he would always find a way to include Jun in said process.

Jun saw Kimimaro as a role model of sorts, but knew of the dark truth that would be the fate of the boy he had grown fond of.  His Jii-Sama had a condition that made him jump bodies. Jun had overheard his mama, yelling at the man that Jun was not to be used for this condition, and had heard the man reassure his mama that he wouldn’t be.  Jun knew what the condition was by heart. His Jii-Sama suffered from fear. He feared the uncertainty that was death. That’s why Kimimaro was needed… And the other boy seemed to not fear his inevitable fate. That was admirable to the younger boy.

* * *

As time went on, Jun found himself watching his Nii-san, watching as something seemed to go wrong with the other.  There was a slowness to the other’s motions that hadn’t been there before. He hugged the boy then, pulling the other to him in a tight hold.  Kimimaro was frozen in the hold, uncertainty on his face as he seemed to try and piece together what the other was doing.

“You’re sick aren’t you?”

Jun asked, his voice was calm, sad, distressed.

“Mama always hugs me when I’m feeling bad.  I was hoping… This would help you.”

Kimimaro’s shock wide eyes soften, and he pulls the other to him.

“I feel better.”

He says, but there is something in his tone that seems to say otherwise.

* * *

Jun is sick of watching.  Watching is not helpful, nor conductive to this situation.  He watches slowly as not only Kimi-Nii gets sicker, but his Jii-Sama’s fear grows.  A part of him sees the same look in the older man's eyes when he admitted that Jun was family, and wonders how his Jii-Sama sees Kimi-Nii now.  Perhaps the want for the older boys body no longer applies. Perhaps this new fear is of losing a student or son.

So now Jun makes a decision.  He meditates deep into the night, talking to his Papa, asking questions and trying to work with the fox in making his chakra healing capable.  His Papa’s chakra was naturally corrosive, and that meant the two had to work hard and debate in order for it to have the opposite effect. They reach a sort of impasse by the time the sun was set to rise, and Jun sleeps.  The morning would be his attempt.

* * *

He surprises Kimimaro with another hug as he greets the morning with reaching the dining area of the little hide away they called home.  He can tell the other is suspicious immediately at the fact that he doesn't let go, but he cuddles in, making a big show of the whole thing while acting half-asleep (which wasn't really acting). His hands wield a mix of red and green as he places them on his brother in all but blood’s back, the corrosion of his Papa’s chakra mixing with healing regeneration.  They had decided to try and corrode away the disease, if it was possible, and heal as the corrosion left certain areas. It was a wild shot in the dark, but Jun was willing to do it.

Kimimaro seems to jolt, uncertain with the sudden influx of invading chakra.  The others also seemed to notice this, jumping up from their seats to see what was causing the duress on their leader’s face.  His Mama, Jii-Sama, and Ji-San all seem to be in various states of shock at first before they all seemed to move as one to stop him.  He couldn't let them though. He had found the problem! He was so close to fixing it! To corroding out the disease that had taken hold in his brother's lungs!  He was corroding away the afflicted portions of the lungs, replacing them just as quickly with his healing technique. He was so close!

He feels the hands on him and fights.  He moves his head around wildly, biting and snapping at them.  He won't be pulled away! He's so damn close to finishing! The disease has yet to take full hold on his brother!  It can be burned out! Fates, he begs in his mind, let him finish before they can pry him away!

He feels his person being removed and curses, sends a last shot of both chakras to the last point he sensed.  He's fully removed then, Kabuto going to check over Kimimaro who looks confused more than upset. Kabuto’s hands glow, search, a frown on his face at first before marvel takes over.  Jun ignores the lecture his Mama has started in favor of watching his Ji-San closely. Kabuto is asking Kimimaro to take a deep breath and hold it, then release. The air seems to move much easier for his brother than it had in the past.  His motions seemed quicker. Kabuto looked over at him in awe.

“It’s gone.”

His voice is dazed, and Jun sees his Jii-Sama give Kabuto a confused look.

“The disease…  The one I couldn’t fix because of the lack of knowledge I have.  Jun did something that made it disappear.”

All eyes fell on Jun, and the boy ducked his head at the sudden attention.

“Papa helped.  He taught me. He guided me.”

He said, voice soft, like that of a child (which he really only was) who expected to be scolded more for trying something dangerous without consulting anyone but Kurama.

“Your Papa taught you?”

Kabuto asked, reiterating what Jun had just said, then he looked at Kimimaro, who looked dazed in shock at hearing what he had.  The rest of the kids too, seemed to be stuck in their places, a swirl of emotions still dancing behind each of their eyes.

“He did.”

Jun nodded, and Kabuto walked over to kneel in front of him, lifting his face so they could see eye to eye.

“That’s amazing.”

His voice was strong as he said this.  There was something deep in his eyes that Jun couldn’t identify.

“That’s amazing.  It will be useful in the future.”

* * *

“Remember the plan?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t get found out.”

“I won’t Ji-San.”

“Then I’ll see you during the test.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/T6T2EMHH)
> 
> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues… So ... If you feel traumatized by the Uchiha stealing the plot...~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)


End file.
